


The New Neighbour

by vivala_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivala_stylinson/pseuds/vivala_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a rich neighbour that just moved in and Harry just adores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gimme Gimme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721543) by [CarlyLovesLarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry). 



The house diagonal to mine has been available for the past few months, its been vacant since the old lady died. Nobody wanted it so they just sold it. While taking out the trash I noticed a moving truck, not moving things out but in. New neighbour I guess, not like I care though, its probably another rich old person. I am one of the few younger people in the area. 

I see a porch pull up into the driveway of the house and a man steps out, not an old man at that. He is rather tall with dark brown, almost black hair. I drop the trash bag into the bin. It must have been rather loud because he turned around and sent me a wave. I could get a slightly better look at his face and well package. 

I've known I was gay from the moment I learned what it meant. I smiled and waved at the handsome neighbour and went back inside.  
Once in the threshold of my house I did a little celebration dance. Then I realized that he probably has a wife. I look out the window to see if he is there with anyone else. I start to make a plan to meet the guy. Do I walk up to his door and introduce myself or do I pretend I need to borrow something like a cup or milk or flour? I decide and go outside and walk across the street. 

I press the door bell and wait a moment. He opens the door "Hello there." "Uhh" I say completely dumbfounded by his looks up-close "Could I borrow two eggs? I'm making a cake and I have none." I say sounding dumb. "Sure thing, on one condition, you share some!" He says smiling and he moves so I can walk in the house. 

"The names Louis." he says leading me to the kitchen. His house is so organised. "I'm Harry." I say. He gets two eggs from the fridge. "Here you go, just bring some over if you want." he says and leads me to the door.

"Shit" I whisper after I leave his house for two reasons. He is fine as hell and because I need actually bake a cake now. Once I get home I put the eggs in the fridge. I get a very handy cake mix I bought a while ago for god knows what reason. 

I got all the ingredients and started to mix them together. The cake batter is a vanilla with sprinkles in it, very manly. Once everything is mixed I pour it into a cake pan and put it in the oven. I set the timer for 25 minutes. I look up a recipe for icing but that's too much work. I just stick with the pre-packaged stuff. 

25 minutes and the cake is cooked. I wait a bit for it to cool then put it on a cake dish and get the icing and a bottle of wine. I walk outside, lock the door and cross the street. I ring the door bell with my elbow seeing how my hands are full. Louis answers the door, smiles and says "Hello again. I was just finishing making dinner." "Oh I could come back later." I say. "No no don't be silly! I made enough for both of us." he says before welcoming me inside. 

"Just put it on the counter. You can take off your shoes if you want." He says and he finishing setting the table and he walks to the counter to get two wine glasses and sets one beside each dish. He takes what I assume is dinner off the heat and brings the pan over. "I hope you like stir-fry as much as I do." He says dishing out food for both of us leaving none in the pan. "Do you have a wife we should save some for?" I ask. He turns to me and laughs. "I don't have a wife, I don't swing that way." 

I silently party because we swing the same way. "Oh alright, well its always great to meet someone who swings the same as me." I say regretting what I said. He just smiles and sits down, I take it as a que to sit down as well.

I take a bite of the stir-fry and I am in love. "This is the best thing I've tasted since I moved out." I say. "Is that so?" He asks. I nod with some stir-fry noodles hanging from my mouth. "How about some wine?" He asks picking up the cork screw from the table and opening the wine. I move my glass towards him and say "Yes please." He pours me a glass and him-self a glass and we do a small cheers to new neighbours. 

Most of dinner was fairly quite till he broke the silence with a question "Sam, how old are you?" I see no reason to lie "I'm 22, why?" Louis looks at me with a stunned look. "Oh I thought you were a bit older. Your a very handsome fellow." I blush a little, "Couldn't say it better for you." Louis dramatically gasps "are you coming onto me?" "Kinda seems that way. How old are you by the way." I ask. "I'm 31." he answers looking at me over the edge of his wine glass. 

The party in my mind intensify more and more. I feel kinda connected to him. We keep talking and drink a little more till we both start to feel a buzz. Louis moves a spot closer to me and smiles. 

He presses his knee into mine and I melt into him. He looks deeply looks into my eyes and says in a lower than normal voice "I have never wanted someone more in my life." That's what gets me, I am in love and there is not going back now. I lean forward and connect our lips together. Do I feel like that's a mistake? Not at all.

His lips run so smoothly with mine. I get up from my chair only parting lips for a brief moment and I sit on him lap. I wrap my legs around his back and trace my fingers up and down his back. I can feel him getting hard and I'm growing harder as the seconds pass. I continue running my fingers up and down his clothed back.

He pulls away from kissing "Would you let me fuck you?" I look into his eyes and let a small nod. He presses his lips back to mine and reaches a hand down to my erection. He starts to slowly stroke it through my pants and it drives me mad. My head falls back as I let out a moan. "That's right, moan for daddy." He says before gesturing for me to get off. I get off his lap and stand there. He gets up and looks at me up and down.

He gets down in front of my crouch and looks up at me. He starts to unbutton my pants and pulls them down to my ankles leaving me in my boxers. He hooks two fingers under my waist band and pulls them down freeing my overly hard dick. Without warning he takes it into his mouth and I let out a deep mean. I thread my fingers into his hair bobbing his head. "Oh daddy, you suck so good." He stops sucking and pulls off. 

"Your such a good boy for daddy." he says and he stands up leaving me hard. He is several inches taller than me. He presses me to the kitchens wall rather hard and rolls his hips into mine repetitively. "Don't cum till I tell you to." He says with sudden power and charge in his voice. "Ookay daddy." I say. I moan repetitively, "God your moans are so hot." I respond with a moan. My breathing has increased drastically and every exhale is a moan. "Daddy, can can you fuck me roughly, I've been bad." "Call me daddy again, it's hot."

He takes my wrist and pulls me upstairs to a closed door. He swings it open and pushes me inside. "Get on the bed." I do as I'm told. I lay on the bed and wait. He comes back and he sits on the edge of the bed and throws me over his knee. He raises his hand and then with such force he strikes my bare skin then again and again and again. My eyes roll back with how much pleasure I'm in. I can imagine by how bright red my cheek is. 

"Lay on your back." he demands and I do. He pulls lube from his bedside drawer and lubes up three fingers. He starts by pumping one in and out then two in and out just grazing my prostate making shivers of pleasure run up my spine. He adds a third finger and curls his finger and brushes past my prostate repetitively then he takes his fingers out and I feel very empty. 

He gets a condom, undoes his pants and takes off both his boxers and pants. He rolls the condom on and adds some lube. He places the tip at my entrance and slides in slowly. "Oh fuck. Daddy your so. Big." I moan out brokenly. He increases pace but I will not cum till he tells me to. I want to please my daddy. 

He begins to ram into my prostate that I'm afraid I will lose control. My cock is painfully hard. His moans are intoxicating. His body flexing with ever thrust. I almost lose it. "Daddy." I moan rather loud "What's my name?" "Daddy" I moan louder, "I want the neighbours to know my name." "Daddy!" I moan so loudly I think my grandmother rolled in her grave. 

"That's right! I'm daddy." He says with his thrusts getting messy he lets out a loud moan and fills the condom. He pulls out of me "Cum for daddy baby. You can now." He jerks my cock a few times and within a few moans my stomach is painted white. I breath very heavily and he looks at my flushed face and glossy eyes and gets a few tissues. 

After he cleaned me up we lay there together for some time. I was too lazy to walk home and my ass was starting to hurt. 

Possibly the best sex I have even been part of.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first AO3 so don't hate me


End file.
